ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise Of Shadow
This episode is the second episode of Omniversal Magic. Plot Shadow emerges from a cave, a black aura surrounding him. (Shadow): Obviously, I would choose the Ectonurite path! A magician appears behind Shadow. (Magician): Surrender, kid. Shadow starts thinking on the best way to defeat this man. With a sword sounded good to him. A sword materialised in the air, Shadow caught it and brandished it at the Magician. (Magician): By the Celestialsapiens! Don't hurt me! (Shadow): No. You challenge me, bro, you win... or die. Spidery lightning fizzes out of Shadow's sword, colliding into the magician, transforming into a Ectonurite ghost. (Ghost/Magician): I am at your service, master. (Shadow): Instead of killing people, they become my ghosts? Sweet! I want to become the most powerful magician ever! More powerful than Dr Jekylls. (Ghost/Magician): Surely I will do that! I will hunt down the top magicians and bring them to you. (Shadow): Cool. An hour later, in the Plumbers Base, Main Hall (Joseph): Sir, Alex has proved his worth of power with Fire. Could you put us on a mission? (Thomas): Yes - ok then. Find a Charm of Bezel at the Bellwood Museum. (Alex): Ok sir. The ghost magician heard the conversation. Then Alex and Joseph exited the base. (Ghost Magician): Charms of Bezel? Ha ha ha! Alex and Joseph are in the high street. A cloaked woman walks towards them, her hands crackling with Talpaedan Magic. (Charmcaster): Hello, boys. You're looking for a Charm of Bezel at the Bellwood Museum? (Alex): Yes. (Charmaster): There is no Bellwood Museum, now. I have the Charm. (Joseph): And why are you telling us this? (Charmcaster): An Ectonurite Magician has risen, creating ghosts all over America. If you defeat me, I can tell you where he's going next. (Alex): Where then? Charmcaster rose her hands, and shafts of rock erupted between her and Alex. She pushed out, and huge spires of rock levitated at him. (Alex): If you won't tell me, I'll have to defeat you. Alex summoned his staff and propelled himself towards Charmcaster, similar to a Pyronite. Charmcaster performed a swift movement, and rock creatures appeared on the ground. (Alex): A little help, Joseph? (Joseph): On my way! Joseph fired a neat fireball into the barrage of rock monsters, only scattering them. (Joseph): Talpaedan Magic is hard to attack! (Charmcaster): Can you see how you're never going to get the Charms? (Alex): I can try and use Celestial Magic! (Charmcaster): No - what are you doing? Alex concentrated about a mystical force, stronger than fire, invisibly destroying the creatures. The forces of magic responded to his usage of another path of Magic. The rock creatures exploded, weakening both Charmcaster and Alex. (Alex): Can you see how you're going to give me the Charm? Alex then concentrated on immense pressure on the necklace sporting the Charm. It snapped, and the Charm of Bezel dropped onto the floor. (Charmcaster): NOOOO! I cannot pick it up! It is out of my magical reach! You have won it! (Alex): Cool. (Charmcaster): You're going to find him... about in 10 minutes, at the park. Go there now. Characters Alex Tennyson Joseph Daniels Ghost Magician (first appearance) Charmcaster (first appearance) Shadow Death (first appearance) Category:Omniversal Magic